


The right kind of wrong.

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated being wrong, but lately, he was wrong about nearly everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right kind of wrong.

Dean never was one to admit when he was wrong. In fact, being right was just too much of a pleasure to hold onto, in his opinion. It was more than a pride thing and he felt as though being wrong was a weakness, something that made him look inferior to others.

But as time progressed, Dean began to find that he was wrong with just about everything lately. No matter what he would tell himself about the way he felt, he knew deep inside that it all was just lies; things stretching so far from the truth that he was afraid people would see right through him.

Dean would never admit it, but this all was because of one damn person. One damn person that refused to escape his mind at night or his dreams while he slept.

And that one damn person wasn’t a person at all; he was an Angel.

"Dean?" Castiel’s wings fluttered as he suddenly appeared in the seat of the impala beside him, "Is everything alright?"

"What’s your favorite color?" Dean pushed away his self pride and took a sideways glance towards the passenger seat.

"I’m sorry?"

"You know," Dean sighed, "Like blue, the color of the sky. Red, the color of blood. Orange, the co-"

"I was aware of the question, Dean." Castiels voice sounded slightly amused as he furrowed his brows together, "But, do you need my assistance? Is that why you called me?"

A few beats passed before Dean shook his head, “No. No, I don’t need anything.”

Wrong.

Cas shifted so that his whole body twisted to face Dean, “Are you sure?”

"Yes."

Wrong.

It was quiet for a while and to Deans suprise, Castiel didn’t vanish away like he usually did. Instead, he watched the passing by of trees and mountains. He knew that today must have been a day off for Dean, since he was driving no where. But that was Castiels favorite, when Dean was going nowhere, because it meant that he would always come home.

"Orange."

"What?" So much time had passed, that Dean had forgotten what he asked Cas in the first place.

"My favorite color." Cas stated, "It’s orange."

"Oh." Dean sighed, "Mine is black."

Wrong.

"Why is it orange?" He shook himself away from his thoughts and cleared his throat, careful to keep his eyes on the road and not lingering on Cas.

"It’s the color of the sunset." Castiel pressed his lips together, "When…when my father created the sun, it was beautiful to see. But to watch what it could do? Now that was just miraculous. And when it barely lights up the sky, just bright enough to where you can see but dark enough to where you can dream…it reminds me of heaven."

It was things like that where Dean couldn’t help but to feel helplessly in love with the Angel. His passion for the casualties of life lit up whatever darkness Dean felt towards them, a darkness he never thought could be removed. But of course, Dean had been wrong.

He glanced outside and studied the sky, “Well Cas, what do you say you show me this miraculous sunset of yours?”

"You’ve never seen one?"

"I have. But I want to see it the way you do."

"Okay." Castiel actually sounded excited, which was rare for the Angel, and that gave Dean all the more reason to find the perfect spot to park.

For only being on the road for two hours, Dean was surprised to find himself out of the city and in the middle of nowhere, just as he liked. He pulled over to an empty field just off to the side of the road and climbed out of the car, not surprised in the least to find Castiel already waiting for him.

"I have a blanket in the trunk." He was sort-of speaking aloud to himself more than to Cas, "We can face the mountain and lay on it."

Castiel waited patiently as Dean grabbed the blanket and layed it out for the two of them. He certainly did not have an Angels speed, but Dean had the determindation. Cas loved to watch the way he would clench his jaw when things weren’t just right. The blanket, for example, was picked up and put back down three times before Dean was satisfied with the position.

"Alright." A low breath was let out as Dean sat and patted the area beside him, "Com’on."

There they sat for what seemed like an hour before the sun finally began to set, but Dean did not watch it. Instead, he allowed his eyes to catch on Castiel who awed at the scenery before him. Dean couldnt help but to smile at the way he had his mouth slightly curved up, a tiny dimple appearing just below his cheekbone. He wondered if Cas ever looked at him the way he looked at Cas, but he knew it would be too good to be true…right?

"Dean?"

He hadnt realized that Cas had caught him staring until he said his name, their eyes locked together. A strong blush crept onto Deans cheeks as he cleared his throat and turned away to face the faded sun, “Yeah?”

"You lied to me before." Castiels husky voice was soft as he kept his squinted eyes trained on Dean, "You told me your favorite color is black, but it isn’t. It’s blue."

Dean’s heart skipped when he remembered that the Angel could read his mind. He let out a sigh, “Well, it is. Blue’s my favorite color Cas.”

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I dont know Cas, I just felt like saying black."

Wrong.

"Why is blue your favorite color?"

A moment passed before Dean turned to face him again. He knew that when he lied, Cas would just read his mind again and find the answer. So, although every muscle in him screamed for him to just stop, he was ready to spill it all out.

"It used to be black." He began, "I just liked it, I don’t know why. It was dark, like night, and I love night…you know when the stars come out? Yeah, that’s always nice. Anyways I…when, uhm. Okay, Cas you’re going to have to bare with me here because I’ve never been good at these things."

"What is it Dean?" Castiels voice sounded urgent, as if he knew what Dean was going to say but he just wanted to hear him say it.

"You, Cas." Dean breathed, "You’re the reason I love blue. Its the color of your tie, the color of your eyes and most of all, the color of your grace. Everything about you is blue. And I just…I really like everything about you."

Dean knew what was going to happen next. Castiel would tilt his head, think about what Dean had just said for way too long, then vanish. Dean knew he had to be right about this one, because Cas would never feel the same way Dean felt. Right?

Wrong.

Cas leaned over and lightly kissed Dean on the cheek, “Thank you, Dean.”

"Wh-What was that?" Dean could still feel his cheek tingling as he glanced at Cas’ lips then up into his eyes. Ugh, those eyes.

"You told me once that to show someone you love affection, to kiss them." Castiel replied a matter-a-factly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You…love me?" 

"Yes."

"Wh-..for how long?"

"Ever since I first saw your soul Dean." Cas turned back towards the mountain, "I did not know what it meant of course, for many reasons. One, I was unsure of what exactly I was feeling. And two, because I was taught that affections were only to be felt towards the opposite sex. But I felt them, and I knew you did too."

Dean did his best to keep from sounding shocked, ”You knew?”

"Of course I did. Im an Angel." His voice was slightly dry, but his smile warmed up his tone, "And that is why I rebelled. I did it for you Dean, because I love you. And I’ve been waiting all this time to hear you say that you care for me too."

"I didn’t exactly say it Cas." 

Castiel snapped his head around but dropped his confused expression when he saw the smirk rising on Deans face, “You are teasing me.”

"Of course I am." Dean chuckled and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, "Look, the stars are out."

Cas turned his head so that he too was looking up, “I can see why this was your favorite.”

"Things change." Dean whispered and he lowered himself completely on the ground, smiling as Cas followed his actions. 

They were so close that Dean was afraid if he moved an inch away, he would be too far. His hand felt empty all of a sudden, he glanced over at Castiel before reaching over and intertwining his fingers with his. Cas only responded to his action by gripping Deans hand slightly tigher, but when he took a look over, Deans eyes were closed.

He was not asleep, but instead finding himself hoping that this was not all just a dream..it had to be just a dream. But as he opened his eyes once more, he realized something. He was wrong yet again.

And being wrong had never felt so right.


End file.
